Infected
by Whiskingsilence
Summary: Lionheart, the deputy of Thunderclan has caught a strange fever. Causing him to act real strange around his clanmates. Not only that, a mysterioys cat with magical abilities claims to know about the illness and it can bring the clans down in a matter of months. Full of your favorite characters and all the wonder you need.
1. Chapter 1: Fever

ALLEGIANCES

T h u n d e r c l a n

LEADER Firestar—ginger tom with a flame-

colored pelt

DEPUTY Lioheart— magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lions mane

apprentice, berrypaw

MEDICINE CAT Spottedleaf— A mottled tortoiseshell

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

apprentice, Hazelpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

apprentice, honeypaw

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom

apprentice, cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom

apprentice, poppypaw

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger

patches

Ashfur—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

apprentice, mousepaw

Brook where small fish swim(brook)—brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur—dark gray tom with amber

eyes, formerly of RiverClan

whitewing—white she-cat with green

eyes

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to

become warriors)

Berrypaw—cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw—small gray and white she-cat

Mousepaw—gray and white tom

Cinderpaw—gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw—light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw—tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud—pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's

kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit

Elders

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

s h a d o w c l a n

LEADER Blackstar—large white tom with huge

jet-black paws

DEPUTY Russetfur—dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

WARRIORS

Oakfur—small brown tom

Rowanclaw—ginger tom

apprentice, ivypaw

Smokefoot—black tom

apprentice, owlpaw

Snowbird—pure white she-cat

QUEENS Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

w i n d c l a n

LEADER Onestar—brown tabby tom

DEPUTY Ashfoot—gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

apprentice, kestrelpaw

WARRIORS Tornear—tabby tom

apprentice, Harepaw

Crowfeather—dark gray tom apprentice, heatherpaw

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat apprentice, breezepaw

Nightcloud—black she-cat

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws

ELDERS

Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

Whitetail—small white she-cat

r i v e r c l a n

LEADER Leopardstar—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY Mistyfoot—gray she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, dapplepaw

MEDICINE CAT Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

apprentice, Willowpaw

WARRIORS Blackclaw—smoky black tom

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom

apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker—black tom

apprentice, Pouncepaw

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur—light brown tom

Rippletail—dark gray tabby tom

QUEENS

Dawnflower—pale gray she-cat

ELDERS

Heavystep—thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream—gray tom

C A T S O U T S I D E

C L A N S

Ravenpaw- sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Barley- black and white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Proluge

Firestar was relieved to hear that Lionheart had been put down. The swift tabby warrior had been suffering more than he deserved. Nightstar sneered as Firestar relaxed. "Hating our clanmates now Firestar? You seem quite relieved." stepping forward he looked at Nightstar. "May I speak?" The tabby leader shrugged his poweful shoulders. "Fine by me." He said stepping back, giving more room to the flame colored tom. "Somthing extraordinary has happened in Thunderclan."

Chapter 1

Fever

It all began last moon. Lionheart, the deputy of Thunderclan, had caught a fever. Spottedleaf, the current medicine cat, had said he was delusional after three days of care. She sighed and shook her head, not sure how much longer he would last. Now he began to foam, acting real strange... like he was dead in mind, having constant hungar, along with acts of viloence when approached by another cat.

Though Lionheart is strong, I fear that I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, will need to appoint a new deputy tonight. No matter how much Firestar wants to believe he will pull through.

What troubles Firestar the most, was the clan had soon grown more and more wairy around their sick friend. Other than that, the clan carries on with their duties as awalys. Now they crowded around the entrance, hissing and growling. "What is the meaning of this?" Firestar yowled over the clan. They made a path for him, and slowly Firestar padded to the entrance. A pure black she cat stood, looking frail and tired. "Who are you?" Firestar said. When she spoke, her voice seemed to echo and rasp, obivously it was not used often, maybe not even used before. She had a accent to her voice, one Firestar had never heard before. "Please... are you Firestar?" Firestar was almost surprised the she cat knew his name. He was known all through out twoleg place, but this cat... she wasn't from twoleg place. Infact, he had never seen this cat before. What had surprised him is her wings. "Yes I am." Firestar said, finally snapping back to reality. "Please... can I speak with you? Its urgent." How could he say no? The tone she uses and the desprate stare... he thought it was a stare, in her black eyes. How could he possibly say no? So he dismissed the clan then lead her to his den ontop of high rock, keeping pace with her incase she was to fall.

The she cat is in no state to even be walking. Firestar concluded, noticing how her steps were heavy and trembled when she stepped. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Only she didnt bother to make her self presentable to the firey leader: her head held level to her shoulders, sitting almost slouched and shaking.

She must be hungry, thirsty to.

"My name is Nika, I come from a far place..." she faultered before she got enough breath to speak again. "A place called Japan. Your cats have fever right?" Firestar narrowed his eyes at her, was she a spy? She can't be, she wouldn't come into camp if she was... would she? How did she know?

"I'm not a spy. I know because my home has the same problem." Now that caught Firestar off gaurd, how did she know what he was thinking? "I read minds." Paranoid, Firestar forced his hackles to stay flat. "Fevers come and go as usual. Why should we have any reason to fear them now?" He said cooly. Nika's eyes flickered. Was that a hint of fear? "This is no ordinary fever. Cats act different when they have it right?" Now Firestar listened intenly at what she had to say. "Oh please believe me sir... cats that have this fever can destroy the clans in a matter of months!"

This cat is crazy. Firestar decided startled. "Young cat... I can see your not well. Please... rest."

"Firestar, I beg of you to listen please!" "Rest." He repeated, leading her to Spottedleaf. Suddenly she froze completely, starring at Lionheart with horror. "I... Im fine sleeping outside." She stammered. Firestar was beginning to wonder if what this cat was trying to tell him was true. Tonight, I shall travel to moonstone to get answers. This can't go on unexplained. Spottedleaf managed to get her to sleep inside by the entrance. Though Firestar was surprised how she watched Lionheart, before she finally gave herself into sleep. Spottedleaf whispered to him. "Firestar, you need to appoint a new deputy, Lionheart will not make it through this fever. He's getting worse by the day. Blankly Firestar nodded, looking at his former deputy sadly.

"Have you found out what kind of sickness he has?"

"No. It's one I've never seen before. I was limited to what I knew I could do." Lionheart continued to stare at the two cats, his eyes were blood red and smelled terribly of fever. Firestar felt bad for him to suffer so much, but even Firestar didn't have the heart to kill him. "I need to go to moonstone. This fever can't go on unexplained."

**okay how did u guys like it?**

**I have a question tho**

**How do u ad a second chapter to a book? I cant find out how. lol.**

**R and R plz**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 and chapter 2

she nodded. "Very well, may Starclan be with you." So Firestar took the herbs and looked around the clearing for his mate Sandstorm. She was talking to Ferncloud and Goldenflower. Hmmm... She talks to them a lot. Probably nothing to worry about. Firestar padded to them and set the herbs down a tail length away. "Excuse me girls," the she cats stop talking at once and looked at their leader. "Do you mind if I take Sandstorm for a while?" Ferncloud and Goldenflower shook their heads with a grin. "Not at all." Ferncloud meowed. So Firestar gave her the herbs and left camp when she was done. Sandstorm close beside him, tail twining with his. "So where are we going all of a sudden Firestar?" "To moonstone." He responded shortly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sandstorm was eying him suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Firestar sighed and for the first time in a while he let his fear show. "I am deeply troubled about what Nika had told me. I want to say she's crazy but..."

"She uses such a tone of desperation and fear you think she is telling the truth." She finished his sentence for him. He nodded. "I need answers." He said.

Chapter 2

My Faithful Ancestors

It seemed the trip to mother mouth was alto quicker than usual. It was already sunhigh when we reached the cavern to Starclan. Now we just wait. "I'm going to hunt Firestar, sorry but I'm starving." "okay." Didn't she just eat before we left?

Soon the moon rose high over the star lit sky. "Come on Sandstorm." Firestar mewed, nudging the sleepy cat. Down in the tunnel Firestar and Sandstorm both slept.

"Firestar, what may we do for you?" Joy flooded over Firestar to see Yellowfang again. "Yellowfang," Firestar said. "I need help. This strange fever had gotten ahold of Lol and this cat claims its not an-" Yellowfang swiped her tail over the Toms muzzle to silence him. "Honestly Firestar, slow down. Describe this fever."


	3. not a chapter or update just a warning

**_im sorry i have not posted in a while. i will post as soon as i can sorry!_**


End file.
